The B Virus
by Cryostasis Wonderland
Summary: A mysterious new virus, the B Virus,is being developed in the metropolis of GeoCrane and is wreaking havoc on its citizens. Will your favorite characters, along with some new faces, be able to stop the mastermind villain in time before the B Virus spreads across the world? JillxChris, LeonxClaire, BillyxRebecca
1. Jailbird

**Hello guys!**** I haven't written a fanfic in a while, so here's a new drama-licious one! I'm sorry that these first couple chapters are short, but they will become longer, I promise! I apologize in advance for the awesomeness that you will experience while reading this fanfic. ENJOY! And please review and story alert! I will try to get a chapter up every two days or so, but I am in school, so bear with me, please! OKAY, ENOUGH RAMBLING, GET ON WITH IT!**

* * *

**The B-Virus**

**A Resident Evil fan fiction**

Starring (so far):

Rebecca Chambers, former S.T.A.R.S. member

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Rebecca**

Rebecca Chambers brushed her thin and soft black hair as she looked into her mirror, abnormally staring at her reflection. It has been fourteen years since she and ex-criminal Billy Coen went to Arklay Mountains to investigate the horrible murders that had occurred there. She was grateful that she and Billy were even alive after such a tough ordeal. She gently placed her brush onto her cot, and stood up. She walked towards her small window, which only came down to her neck. She stretched her arm to open the window, and slowly observed the quaint town of GeoCrane. She watched as couples held hands and walked along the street, taking turns silently whispering into each other's ear. She then noticed a dog yelp uncontrollably as its owner threw a frisbee into the dog's direction.

"Why can't I live my life?" Rebecca said, sighing. She held the metal bars and jerked them angrily. She ran to her cot and wept silently. As she fell asleep, she envisioned herself walking down the street, and throwing a frisbee into a dog's direction, anticipating it to catch it in its mouth. She felt alone. She wanted someone to visit her, someone to recognize her, someone to know her. She then shifted from a peaceful dream, to a macabre nightmare, in which highlights the events of the accident… the reason why she was arrested in the first place…

The next morning, which was a Tuesday, Rebecca awoke to silence. She yawned and sluggishly got up from her wooden cot. She then glanced at her appliance in the mirror.

"It's messed up again, like every morning…" Rebecca grabbed her brush and stroked her hair once again. This time, however, she brushed it more forcefully and began to hit her skull. She then heard faint footsteps in the distance. She noticed that they were coming closer and closer to her cell. She quickly got onto her cot and acted innocently, hoping she wasn't in trouble. As the footsteps grew even closer, Rebecca's heart began to beat out of her chest. Sweat trickled down her face.

A figure stood in front of Rebecca. She could sense the energy radiating for its body. Despite being early in the morning, Rebecca could not see the figure's face, only its silhouette.

"W-who are you?" Rebecca's teeth were chattering wildly. The figure began to walk closer to her cell. Suddenly, the figure smacked the metal bards with its hands, making them visible to Rebecca.

"You do know who I am, don't you, Rebecca?" The figure asked. Rebecca felt a chill slide down her spine. "No…" Rebecca replied, puzzled. Was it a friend? A foe? She didn't know. The figure displayed a key to Rebecca. It slowly reached to the keyhole, and inserted the key, unlocking her cell door. It crept closer to Rebecca, before chuckling quietly. Rebecca began to breathe heavily, The only thing that was on her mind was how it was going to kill her. However, it did exactly the opposite. The figure unmasked itself, revealing jet black hair and tattoos on both of the figure's arms. Rebecca then knew who was behind the mask.

"Billy? Is that you?" Rebecca said, hoping it was Billy, her partner whom she hasn't seen since they investigated the Arklay Mountains fourteen years before. Her heart filled with glee as its face was fully visible. It was Billy.

"Rebecca, I came to break you out of–" said Billy, who was interrupted by an alarm. Suddenly, the entire cell block was blinking bright red and a computerized female voice flooded both Billy and Rebecca's ears.

"Attention. A lethal gas has been released in cell block A-34. Evacuate the building immediately. Attention. A lethal gas has been released in cell block A-34. Evacuate the building immediately." said the female voice. It was all very strange–Who would release a lethal gas in a prison?

Billy, grabbing Rebecca's arm tightly, scurried out into the cell block. A green mist filled the block, and it impaired their vision.

"This way! Hurry!"shouted Billy. Small pink-colored creatures crawled out of the small air vents located near the ground. They began to hiss as they dashed in circles, unsure of where to move. Rebecca screamed and clung onto Billy's muscular arm. She hoped that he wold protect her and save her from this nightmare. She pinched herself to clarify that she wasn't dreaming. She wasn't. As they reached the elevator to take them to the ground floor, a sultry female voice came softly through the intercom:

"Billy Coen and Rebecca Chambers… My, my, my. Welcome to your own personal hell. The lethal gas that was released is a tiny project that I've been working on–-the B-virus. And those creatures? Don't worry about them. They'll only sting you––their venom is very deadly. Who am I, you might ask? Well, find out for yourself." The eerie voice cut off as more of the B-virus evaporated into the cell block. Billy and Rebecca screamed in horror as a giant pink creature emerged from the vent.

"What are we going to do?" Rebecca said loudly. Billy shrugged his shoulders, and Rebecca became annoyed. "Shrugging your shoulders isn't going to help us in the least, Billy! Have you seen that thing?" They were trapped in the GeoCrane Federal Prison… with no escape route.


	2. Examination

**Chapter 2 is here! Woo! I am really enjoying writing this**!** It is getting VERY juicy and VERY intense. Please review and enjoy! I'll try to upload a chapter every day or so, and they will get longer! :)**

* * *

**The B-Virus**

**A Resident Evil fan fiction**

Starring (so far):

**Rebecca Chambers**, former S.T.A.R.S. member

**Jill Valentine**, former S.T.A.R.S. member and current BSAA member

**Chris Redfield**, former S.T.A.R.S. member and current BSAA member

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Jill and Chris**

The auburn sky dimly lit Jill Valentine's apartment. It was the dawn of a new day. Jill quickly arose from her bed and tied her blonde hair into a messy bun. She went into the kitchen to make herself some breakfast. Her personal favorite is chocolate chip waffles, but when she looked in her freezer and pulled the last box of waffles out, it was empty. Jill sighed. She then heard a distant ringing in her bedroom. It was her cell phone. She ran into her bedroom to pick it up. The caller ID read, "Chris" and above his name was a picture of her and Chris in front of an abandoned power plant. She felt a little better as she hit the "answer" button. Chris began to scream intelligibly into the phone.

"Chris? Hello? Could you slow down? I can't understand what you're saying." Jill was very confused. She could only understand a pair of words at a time.

"Jill… Help… Woman… Trapped… Rosebush… Hurry… You're… Only save…" An operator explained that the line disconnected and that she should hang up and call back. She didn't. She felt like if she did, it would be a waste of time. Woman? What does that mean? Is there a woman with him? Did a woman trap him? The name Rosebush struck a chord with her. She knew that Rosebush was an office building on the upper west side of GeoCrane. Was Chris trapped there? She knew she had to hurry. She dashed into her closet and threw on a green and blue plaid shirt, a pair of low-cut jeans, and black boots. She ten went into the top drawer of her bureau, took her .45 millimeter handgun, and conveniently placed not the special pocket for it on her belt.

Jill looked out of her second-story window. She inhaled the sweet smell of beautiful cherry blossoms growing on the edge of her balcony. For some unknown reason, she was afraid. Afraid to go outside. This city… it… isn;t like any ordinary city, no. It is much more deadly than Jill, or anyone for that matter, knows…

She contemplated whether or not to save Chris. Did he need saving? Does she even trust him completely? Jill was flabbergasted that such thoughts were squirming across her mind. She didn't know what to do, who to call. She was alone. She thought of Wesker's defeat and death at the volcano three years ago. She felt guilty inside. She should have been the person to deliver the final blow to Wesker, after everything he did to her. It would have been so rewarding to end his cycle of devilish and demonic acts. And Sheva… Sheva went missing after the murder… After everything was supposedly good again… Where is she? Jill didn't know. She didn't think Chris knew, either. Why would he keep that a secret from her? Truth was he didn't.

Jill creaked the sliding door open a tad, slowly allowing the wind to devour her body. She was very afraid. How would she be able to save Chris if she can't even step outside, into the dark and twisted world that humans are supposed to call home? Home… who would want to live in a place where mysterious zombies lurk the city streets at night, yearning to discover a prey. Jill could only think of one word to describe our world: hell.

"Woe is me!" Jill shrieked, alarming the birds who were singing a soft melody on her balcony.

_No_, Jill thought to herself, _you must save your one and only partner._ Who would want to capture Chris anyway? Hans't he suffered enough? Jill shut her eyes and tried to imagine a period of time in which they her and Chris weren't fighting zombies or villains… A time of peace and tranquility. Blood and bones are the only memories she could uncover.

Jill then wondered of Chris's feelings for her. Did he have feelings for his partner for over ten years? She hoped so, because she did. Oh, how she longed for Chris's warm lips to gently touch her vulnerable body. She began to fall in love with him. He always protected and cared for her. She knew, when they were only rookies on the S.T.A.R.S. Alpha Team, that they were meant for each other. However, she never made a move. She was too afraid of rejection. It would have ruined their friendship. Jill didn't want to take that risk. Rejection would terminate any feelings that she were to feel up to that point. She didn't want that, and she still believes that Chris didn't either.

Jill then imagined the moment when she saves Chris and all is well again, at least for a little while. He hugs her passionately, and they finally would share their first kiss. Jill's heart skips a beat when just envisioning a kiss shared by best friends who know each other so well.

Jill retreated back into her apartment and prepared to leave. She ran quickly into her bedroom and grabbed her locked her front door and embarked on what would be her toughest mission yet.

"Chris Redfield…" Chris felt a sharp pain shot through the lower half of his leg. A pink-like creature had bitten him. Chris began to feel woozy and disoriented, not knowing who or where he was anymore. A woman, dressed in a long, red dress and black heels, appeared from the darkness. She bent down and looked directly into Chris's eyes.

"My little puppet… You are the perfect test subject for my new virus," said the woman, filled with excitement. She kicked Chris in the lower abdomen with her heel. Chris groaned in pain. "Allow me to introduce myself-My name is Ada Wong, and I am your worst nightmare."

* * *

**OOOO, ADA! I actually don't like Ada, but she's here anyway, lol. POOR CHRIS, THE TEDDY BEAR! His face seriously looks like a teddy bear in RE5. I'm not kidding. Any who, another chapter is finished! Tomorrow my grade is going on a field trip to some religious place and it will be VERY boring! I'll try to write some more while I'm there! See you in Chapter 3! **


	3. Outbreak

**I am so sorry that this chapter came so late! I've been busy with school, and this stupid project about the U.S. presidents! Well, here's Chapter 3! Again, I am so sorry! Chapter 4 will be released in the next few days! Please be patient and please review! Enjoy! **

* * *

**The B-Virus**

**A Resident Evil fan fiction**

Starring (so far):

**Rebecca Chambers**, former S.T.A.R.S. member

**Jill Valentine**, former S.T.A.R.S. member and current BSAA member

**Chris Redfield**, former S.T.A.R.S. member and current BSAA member

**Claire Redfield**, sister of Chris Redfield and survivor of Raccoon City

**Leon S. Kennedy**, Federal Agent and survivor of Raccoon City

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Claire and Leon**

Leon S. Kennedy slept soundly on his makeshift love seat. He dreamt of wild horses freckling through thousands of miles of acres. Frequently, the noble steeds would pass a vast array of mushroom trees, which would flutter in the brisk breeze. He then dreamt of Claire Redfield, his lawful wedded wife, soaring across the sky at the speed of light. Leon was jumping wildly on a mushroom tree, and was completely unaware, in his dream at least, of Claire's location.

"Claire!" Leon screamed, vying to grasp her attention. He failed. She was in a state of trance, intertwined by the wings of Mother Nature. She was her child. Nothing could touch her. Leon then felt a sting near his foot.

"Leon, wake up! Look!" Leon woke up suddenly. Claire directed him to look towards the television in the couple's living room. The ten o'clock news was airing, and the top story of the night was highlighting the events that occurred at a local supermarket.

"It can't be…" said Leon, who was in agony. He was praying that the event wasn't what he thought it was. A young female reporter came

onto the screen. She appeared to be standing in front of the supermarket.

"Well, Aimee, we are continuing to follow this terrible virus outbreak, in which occurred just hours ago at this ordinary supermarket. A source has recently confirmed that the cause of this terrible outbreak was, in fact, an injection of a virus-type substance." Suddenly, the camera panned to a middle-aged man screaming manically as he ran from a creature, which appeared to be a zombie. He managed to outrun the supposed zombie, and a response team quickly attempted to detain it. The camera panned towards a reporter in a news studio.

"This is just horrible. Hello, my name is Aimee Jones, and welcome back to Channel Nine News at ten. The death count of this virus outbreak at an ordinary Daily Mart has now risen to seven, while the infected count now stands at forty-three. Channel Nine News has just received word that the name of the virus-type substance is the B-virus. It is currently unknown who exactly started this virus. We will now go live to behind the supermarket, where Amber Everett is standing by with someone who is determined to stop this virus. Amber?" The camera pans to behind the Daily Mart where, Amber, a young, brunette reporter in an indigo turncoat, is interviewing the person who is sure that he can terminate the virus.

"Well," Amber began, "I will now speak to Jason Kerri, who says that his elite team of fighters can stop his virus. Hi, Jason." Amber puts the microphone near Jason's mouth. Jason is wearing a lime green shirt and beige khaki pants with black flip-flops.

"Hi, Amber," said Jason. "I believe that my team, the Critical Response Team, or CRT for short, can potentially end destroy this virus."

Screams can be heard faintly behind Amber and Jason.

Leon shut the television off and held his face into his hands. Claire put his arm around him and rubbed his back.

"It's okay, honey," said Claire, comforting Leon, "it can't hurt us." Leon was shocked at Claire's choice of words. Of course it could hurt them! He could not allow GeoCrane to follow in the footsteps of Raccoon CIty… this time, however, he was not a rookie cop. He had become skillfully trained since the horrific outbreak of Raccoon City.

He knew he had to save those innocent people and the entire town of GeoCrane.

Leon went into his closet and picked up his old officer uniform. He hasn't worn it in six years. As he put it on, memories shuffled and echoed inside his mind. He remembered the Raccoon City incident, meeting Claire, having to help the President of the United States's daughter, Ashley Graham. His mind then drifted into the present. His and Claire's wedding day resurfaced. The day he decided to sequester himself and Claire to live happily without having to worry. Leon now regretted buying a television. He realized that evil follows him creepily everywhere he may go. Evil is like Leon's guardian angel. It will never leave him. It will always lurk on his shoulders. He sighed.

Claire knocked on their bedroom door. She could sense that Leon was distraught in regards to the entire outbreak. So was she. She was also one of the survivors of the Raccoon CIty incident. She was searching for her brother, Chris. After her and Leon isolated themselves, she hardly ever spoke to him. Where was he? Was he okay? Little did she know, he was the polar opposite of okay.

"Come on, baby..." Claire again attempted to comfort Leon.

"I have to stop that virus," said Leon, as he tied his black boots. "I have to save this town." Claire kissed him gently on his cheek.

"We can work with that Jason guy. He wants to stop this virus, too. His team plus us sounds much better than just us. And, Leon…I want to come with you. 'Till death do we part, right?" Claire smiled. Leon's eyes grew larger.

"Are you sure?" said Leon, questioning her decision.

"We're married. If we die, we die together. I love you, Leon." Claire kissed him again, this time, however, on his forehead.

Claire reached over to grab her combat knife, which was on the nightstand.

"Let's go, husband." CLaire smiled widely. Leon chuckled and bowed.

"After you, m'lady," Leon said. "We must get you to the castle before sundown." Leon could't contain his laughter. Why would he be laughing at a time like this? Well, laughter is the best medicine.

By the time Claire and Leon reached the Daily Mart, the fight already began. Jason and his team were pa[roaching the entrance. It appeared he was giving directives.

"Hurry," said Claire, obtaining the guns out of the trunk, "We have to catch them before they enter." Leon nodded in approval. They hurried over to Jason, who was loading his machine gun.

"Yes?" Jason said, not looking up at neither Claire nor Leon. They didn't know whether to speak or not.

"Well," Claire began, "my husband, Leon, and me were wondering if we could join you and you team to stop this B virus." Jason smirked.

"Sure," Jason said. "The more the merrier." Claire and Leon gave Jason a quick smile.

"Thank you so much. We would like to help in any way that we can." said Claire, adjusting her ponytail. Jason ordered a short woman with long beach-blonde hair to retrieve two machine guns. When the woman returned, he gave one gun to Claire and the other to Leon.

"Why don't you meet the team?" Jason asked. He led Claire and Leon to the back door of the supermarket where the blonde woman, another woman with short red hair, and a tall man with black hair were all preparing to secretly enter the supermarket. They all wore jet black battle suits with the words "CRT" written in red on the front.

"That's woman's name," Jason pointed to the blonde-haired woman, "is Manila. Manila Lewis." Claire and Leon waved to Manila. Manila raised her head and waved back. "The brunette-haired woman over to your right," Jason continued, "is Elizabeth Roberts." Jason called Elizabeth over.

"How do you do?" Elizabeth asked.

"Just great," Leon answered.

Jason then pointed to the only male in the group. "That's Greg." Greg, like Manila, waved from a distance. Claire and Leon waved lightly in return. Josh directed Claire and Leon to the back door of the supermarket. Elizabeth and Manila handed Claire and Leon their tracking devices, which beeped uncontrollably.

"So, now that you've met the team… Let's go in!" Elizabeth and Manila, readying their guns, ran behind Claire and Leon and crouched down. Greg and Jason positioned themselves in front of Claire and Leon. Jason screamed and kicked the door down with his boot. He motioned the team to enter the infected and macabre supermarket. The faint moaning echoed throughout the market. The only light source that was available to the team was Elizabeth's small portable flashlight.

"Our team is divided into three roles––attackers, medics, and defense." Jason explained. "They are all self explanatory. Attackers attack, medics heal, and defense defends the team. Elizabeth is our medic, Greg and Manila are defenders, and I am the main attacker. Leon, I want you to attack with me, and Claire, I want you to be our second medic." Jason handed Leon a shotgun. Elizabeth handed Claire three first aid sprays and showed her where to place them onto her leather belt.

"You're good to go," Elizabeth said, adjusting the leather strap to keep the first aid sprays intact. "are you ready?" Claire nodded.

"The faint moans have now become an amplified roar. Herds of innocent infected shoppers slowly waddling towards the group. Greg quickly shot it with multiple bullets and it quickly fell to the floor. Dead. A middle-aged woman with long brunette hair. Infected with a deadly virus. She had no control of her body anymore. She was already dead. Her body a sick puppet, being used by an unknown and disgusting creature. Was it murder?

"Shoot!" screamed Jason, who was surrounded by a swarm of zombies. Claustrophobia began to overtake Jason. Hyperventilating, he clutched his gun, hoping that they wouldn't kill him. Where was his team? He felt as though he was alone… Was he?


	4. Terrible Yet Spectacular

***Sigh* I'm so sorry, guys. I have to apologize every chapter. I'm sorry these are taking so long, I don't know what's wrong with me. I've already be gnu Chapter 5, so this story will be updated very soon. Enjoy and please review! Arigāto!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Terrible, Yet Spectacular **

"Help!" Jason screamed in sheer terror. The zombies' mouthes were foaming with hunger and excitement. They wanted Jason; they were prepared to do anything to eat him.

"Will someone help me? Please!" Jason had no room to breathe. He couldn't accept the fact that he was going to die here. Right now. He never told anyone goodbye. He was so confident in this mission and its success rate. Unfortunately, it ended abruptly in failure. Jason hardly ever failed; he was an opportunist. His wife and children thought he would come home the next day, and explain to his family about the mission and how much it was a success. That would only remain a dream. Where were his teammates? What happened to them?

Are they dead?

Are they injured?

Did they leave Jason behind, knowing they didn't have the power to save him?

Suddenly, groans of pain echoed throughout the market. The zombies were perishing one by one.

The clack of high-heeled shoes arose. A woman emerged from the darkness and acknowledged that it was she who killed the zombies. She stared evilly into Jason's eyes. Panic ran through Jason's body.

"Who are you?" Jason was afraid to know the answer. The woman smiled devilishly.

"Me? Why, my name is Ada… How do you do?" asked Ada, who examined the dead bodies for loot or weapons.

"Oh, I'm Jason." Jason extended his hand. Ada did not extend her hand. Abashed, Jason withdrew his hand to his side. "So… Why are you here?"

Ada turned away from Jason. "I'm here for a specific person… I knew he was here…" Jason pondered on who exactly she was talking about.

"Who is 'he'"? Jason could feel a mysterious aura, depicted from Ada's body language.

"Leon S. Kennedy," Ada faced Jason and gazed into his eyes, completely changing her demeanor. "Do you know him?"

Jason didn't know whether or not to answer frankly. He didn't trust Ada. Something about her was…off.

"Umm," Jason stammered, "yes. I was working with him and this girl Claire to stop the B-Virus."

Jason's heart began to beat rapidly. He tried to remain content on the outside. On the inside, however, he was petrified.

"Do you know where he went? I need to talk to him," Ada looked away from Jason. "it's important."

Jason felt as if his heart was going to burst out of his chest. Sweat trickled down his face. Ada could sense he was nervous or frightened. She was correct.

"No, I think they left me here. We entered through that door"––Jason pointed behind Ada to show her which door he spoke of––"and all of a sudden, I was alone and zombies were surrounding me."

Ada slightly frowned and walked toward Jason to console him. Jason backed away. Ada grew puzzled.

"What is your problem?" Anger amplified Ada's voice. Jason quickly spun around and dashed to the back door of the supermarket. Ada chuckled.

" Don't run away from me!" Ada grasped a gun from her back pocket and two thin, blue electric rays shot out towards Jason. Before Jason could escape, the rays wrapped vertically around his body, trapping his arms. Another two rays followed to trap his legs together. They began to send electricity across his body. Jason screamed in agony. Ada steadily walked in the direction of Jason.

"You will taste anguish!" Suddenly, in Ada's left hand, was a needle that was labeled "BV-7218". She injected it into Jason's neck. Green ooze spewed out of his neck as Jason fell to the floor. He was numb. He couldn't breathe, he could not speak––his heart had stopped pumping blood throughout his body. He was dead. Ada had killed him. She killed a complete stranger. She knew that every din she would commit would be for the sake of Leon. She loved him dearly and she couldn't control it anymore. She was determined to do anything or kill anyone who was brave enough to step in her path. Ada giggled as she walked out of the supermarket, leaving behind Jason's dead corpse. She knew what her next task was––to find Leon.

* * *

"Wow!" Jill exclaimed, taking in the serene energy that she was obtaining from Rosebush Offices. She was perplexed. A fountain lie in the center of the main lobby, with water clear as the sky. Bright, green grass grew everywhere. Bluejays were singing a placid melody, while colorful butterflies flew in circles. "I suppose the inside _does _matter," Jill was amazed at the interior. Rosebush's exterior was very blasé and ordinary. It appeared to be just any old office building. But that it was not. Not one bit.

Jill approached a futuristic elevator and stepped in.

The elevator was a blend of periwinkle and lime green, with a hint of lavender in the mix. A monotone voice spoke to Jill, providing information regarding Rosebush Offices and how it was founded. Jill didn't care. Chris was only on her mind. She acknowledged the five buttons on the left side of the elevator wall: one button for each floor. Jill didn't know where to begin, so she shut her eyes and randomly pressed a button. When she opened her eyes to identify which button she had pressed. Floor five. A whooping sound amplified as the elevator hastily transported Jill to the fifth floor.

"Is Chris really here?" Jill whispered silently to herself. Was he? This doesn't seem as if someone would be trapped here. This is heaven. Perhaps, there is trouble in paradise…

The elevator doors casually opened and a loud _ding_ could be heard. Darkness filled the room. No entities were visible by the naked eye. Jill cautiously stepped out of the elevator. The doors quickly shut and fell back to the main lobby.

Jill noticed two abnormally large spotlights on either side of the room, with a giant stage in the center. The curtain unhurriedly rose. A woman stood on the pinnacle of a papier-mâché mountain, looking out into the "audience". She seemed as if she was scared, and she didn't know where she was.

"Who's there? Are you here to help me?" The woman called out to Jill. She immediately thought it was a trap. When she would attempt to help the poor woman, a cage would crash down on her and confine her.

"I don't want any trouble… I'm looking for a friend…" The woman, greasy and filthy, climbed down from the mountain.

"Well," Jill began. "Who are you looking for exactly?"

Silence engulfed the room. The woman did not speak, but interpreted. She cupped her hands together and held him to her chest. Jill tried to assist her, but the women motioned her to stay away. She then whimpered in pain, before falling to the floor. Jill was very confused.

Blood spewed out of the area where the woman's hands were. She was shot.

"Welcome, Jill Valentine… to your own personal hell." A voice above Jill called out. Jill looked up only to see nothing. Suddenly, she felt a large boot kick her in the face. Caught off guard, Jill fell to the floor. A woman stood over her, placing her boot near Jill's breasts.

"My name is Ada Wong. Do you know me?"

Ada. That name didn't ring a bell. Jill could hear her heart thump loudly inside her ears.

"What did you do to that––" Ada pressed lightly on Jill's chest.

"Shh. I am so sick and tired of you mercenaries. I am the ultimate mercenary. You're nothing!"

Those words… hurt. Jill knew she had done more than a self-righteous villain. For some unknown reason, she couldn't fight. She could barely move. She was defenseless. The events following the mansion incident replayed in her mind. What if she is the next Wesker? What if Ada takes her under her wing and controls her? No. She couldn't let that happen again. Jill shut her eyes for are seconds to visualize the events that would occur in a fees seconds. They would surely lead to Ada's demise.

"Soon, you will result just as little Manila over there," Ada pointed to Manila, who lie dead across the room.

"Oh, I don't think so, you psycho bitch!" Jill grabbed Ada's leg and thrusted it forward. Ada lost her balance. She was staggered. This was her chance. Ada's gun loosened from its pouch and Jill quickly snatched it from her.

Ada, with a gun pressed to her temple, began to sob.

"Please…" Ada pleaded. "Don't kill me." Jill knew her tears were false.

"You won't trick me, you won't place me under your evil spell. You time is up. Your clock has stopped ticking. Goodbye, Ada. Have fun in hell." Jill fired a bullet into Ada's skull. Her reign of terror and angst was over. She wouldn't hurt anyone anymore. She could no longer cause pain or destruction to any innocent bystander who was in her path. Jill had done something that she would never be able to take back. Regret swallowed her whole and ate her alive. It spit her out, disgusted with her behavior. Would she be able to live with this awful mortal sin? Yes, she may have deserved it, but… Jill terminating Ada puts her exactly in Ada's shoes. She was now considered the evil doer.

She was… the virus.

Jill dropped to her knees. She threw the pistol across the dark room. She wanted the deadly weapon of mass demolition to vanish. She didn't want the awful memory to, to terrorize her mind day after day after day.

No. She wouldn't be able to live with this.

Then, on the brink of suicide, Jill heard a familiar voice.

"Jill? Is that you?" Could it possibly be? Chris? It's kind of ironic. Jill was supposed to save Chris, but now he is saving her from ending her precious life. Chris ran to her and sat by her side consoling her. She felt a warm sensation gently touching her neck. Chris's warm kisses heated her body. Wa her dream finally, after fourteen years, finally becoming a reality?

"Chris…"

"Yes?"

"Don't leave me. Please don't leave me. Please… don't leave me." Chris kissed Jill's lips, his energy flooding Jill's veins.

"I love you, Jill. I love you."

Jill's heart began beating rapidly, filling with glee. Butterflies formed in her stomach. He felt the same way.

"And thanks for killing Ada. That bitch is fucking crazy." Chris and Jill laughed. She was surpassed that she was even capable of laughter, after ending her existence on Earth. She may have done something terrible, but it was canceled out by something spectacular.

Suddenly, a loud, mechanical whirring sound began to fill the gloomy room, intertwined with psychopathic laughter from what seemed to be a woman. It was as if the entire room reeked with an ominous vibe. Chris held Jill tightly in his arms, kissing her forehead softly. The stage behind them rose.

In the center of the stage, an hourglass figure stood, idle. Within seconds, it began to sing in a very mellow tone.

_Say you won't leave me no more_

_I'll take you back again_

_No more excuses no, no_

_'Cos I've heard them all before_

_A hundred times or more_

As it reached the chorus, its voice became more amplified and powerful.

_I'll forgive and forget_

_If you say you'll never go_

_'Cos its true what they say_

_It's better the devil you know_

"W-who's there?" shouted Chris. No response. Fear entered his mind.

_Our love wasn't perfect I know_

_I think I know the score_

_If you say you love me, oh boy_

_I can't ask for more_

_I'll come if you should call_

"Answer me!" Again, no response. The fear grew larger. The supposedly female figure's voice only became more powerful and deafening.

_I'll be here every day_

_Waiting for your love to show_

_Yes it's true what they say_

_It's better the devil you know_

"You better answer me right now!" A force pushed Chris against the wall, paralyzing his body and mind. His breathing slowed, and his vision impaired.

_I'll take you back_

_I'll take you back again_

_I'll take you back_

_I'll take you back again_

The figure bowed and Chris's body was released.

"Despair can only be followed with regret. Unless, of course, he or she who has caused the agony has no conscience." The curtain slowly closed. The figure evaporated into thin air.

* * *

**Well? What do you guys think? I LOVE Chris and Jill together! They're SO cute 3 And just who is the mysterious figure? Hmm... I wonder...**

**Please review and thanks for everyone who has added this story to their favorites and watches! See you in Chapter 5!**


	5. Regret and Punishment

**It feels nice to update faster than I usually do (which is like every 18 days :X) I am having so much fun writing this story, and I hope that all of you are having just as much fun reading it. Again, thank you for everyone who has added this story to their alerts and favorites! Please review! **

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Regret and Punishment **

"She's finally gone." Chris said. He was still in some sort of trance. It was steadily but surely controlling the functions of his brain.

Jill gasped in horror. "The curtain! Chris! Oh no!" Jill searched around only to find glowing, red hands forming through the darkness. Jill quickly pulled out her pistol and began to shoot them. The bullets hit the floor one after another without even touching them. It was no use.

The hands formed a circle and attempted to entrap Chris and Jill in it. One hand clutched to Chris's leg and tore through his skin, quenching its undying thirst with his blood.

"We have suffered trauma…" One of the hands exclaimed creepily.

"Heartache…" Another yelled.

"Torment…" One whispered.

"Torture…"

"Please save us…"

"End our misery, our suffering… Please…" The hands formed what appeared to be a frown on someone's face.

"Ada…"

The hands repeated those phrases over and over again without hesitation. It wouldn't end. Jill screamed and waved her arms around to push them away. It did not work. The hands were only suffocating them until there was no air left to breathe.

Suddenly, the whirring sound returned. Chris and Jill turned towards the stage.

The show was not over yet. The curtain ascended unhurriedly. The figure arose from the ground, leaving a trail of black mist behind and below it.

"Regret only leads to sacrifice… Sacrifice of your life…" The figure began. "The regret tears away at your soul until only but a shred of it remains. Jill Valentine… I pity thee. I ho[e you are prepared to live the lest of your life in dismay, for that is the result of your hideous deed. I, Lindsay Maria Arvin, am now aware of how despicable you can be, and not just on the outside. I must finish what Ada started. You both are nearly dead weight in my path. I must utilize all my power to eliminate you."

No. This can't be. Chris and Jill... They can't be eliminated.

"Who the hell are you, you freak?" shouted Chris, only to be thrusted onto the ground by one of the blood-thirsting hands.

Lindsay took a step forward, moving closer to Chris and Jill. "I already told you. I am Lindsay Maria Arvin. And please show even a shred of respect. After all, you will become my new puppet."

A single tear ran down Jill's cheek. No. History will repeat itself. Chris will be brainwashed this time around, not Jill. She couldn't allow her lifelong love to be cursed under a diabolical spell for evil.

"Who the hell do you think you are is a better question! I won't let you brainwash him!" Jill stood bravely in front of Chris, protecting him. Lindsay became infuriated and stomped her foot.

"Very well. I'll take you instead. You already know the ropes anyway." Lindsay emerged from the darkness. She was wearing a light red blouse with a crimson-colored miniskirt. Not a very intimidating outfit. She pulled out an outlandish looking gun and fired it at Jill.

Suddenly, a red orb surrounded Jill, slowly pulling her from reality. Her eyes quickly shut.

"Jill! Jill, answer me! No, please!" Chris dropped to his knees. "This can't happen for a second time! I can't take the pain..."

Lindsay smirked. "The B Virus is entering her jugular now. Oh, the venom pouring through her veins... Just as Ada wanted."

Chris regained his footing and stomped angrily toward Lindsay. "Do you know what you are? Huh? DO YOU?"

Lindsay scoffed and looked away annoyingly. "Must I keep introducing—"

"Shut the fuck up! You are nothing but a mere sock puppet. Do you ever think for yourself, instead of what that dead bitch over in the corner wants?" Chris yelled, pointing to Ada's decaying body. Lindsay clapped her hands together and recited an ominous prayer:

_Come, clouds of darkness_

_And wish away this unfaithful being_

_For he has sinned beyond compare_

Jill's voice coined with Lindsay's.

_Wish him away, please_

_Take him off the Earth_

_For his face is nothing _

_Kill him now_

_KILL HIM NOW! _

_Let him burn the fiery depths of hell_

The mysterious hands returned. This time, however, they were invisible. Chris could not see them. The only indication he had of detected their location was a silent growl or hiss—similar to a cat's when it is perturbed.

Chris eventually became cornered. The hands were draining monumental amounts of blood from his body. Was this the end? Was he dreaming? All the while, Jill is unconscious, and Lindsay is watching him as if she obtains a sick pleasure from watching an innocent human being fend for his life.

Once again, his breathing became labored.

He was slipping in and out of consciousness.

His vision became enhanced for an odd reason.

The entire room changed... It changed forms somehow. It was no longer an empty, dark room with a stage in the center. In place of a stage, two gigantic gold thrones emanated the entire room. They sparkled. Lindsay was seated in the left throne, and on the right... Ada's dead corpse lie askew. Lindsay noticed this but did not bother to fix it.

Jill was unconscious and was lying inside the now blue orb. Lindsay retained a smile, even though chaos was staring her blank in the face.

Chris held his temples. His head began to ache tremendously. Awful throughout clouded his mind. He thought of Jill dying, or even himself dying by the hand of Lindsay. He couldn't let that happen. A puppet was not going to break his unbreakable shell.

"Chris, my darling," Lindsay adjusted her glasses, which Chris did not notice until now. "Could you be a dear and kill Jill for me? Haha, that rhymed. Kill Jill." Yuck. Laughing at her own cruel, sick jokes. Chris was shocked. He wouldn't be able to kill someone who has been so loyal to him... And someone who poured their heart out to him. She loves him. He loves her. It should be a happy ending, right? Chris hoped it could have been. Perhaps if they had just ran out of Rosebush Offices and be happily together for the rest of their lives, especially after his lover killed the main instrument in the production of the B Virus.

What if Ada wasn't the main culprit? What if she was merely a figurehead, and Lindsay was doing the actual work?

"Why...?" Chris was entirely confused. She wasn't even attractive! Plus, he only ever loved And still loves Jill... He doesn't possess enough strength to perform such a mortifying task.

"Baby, listen," Lindsay sensually unbuttoned the top button of her blouse. "You need to do this for me so that we can be together. You're so hot, and I'm so hot, so please... Let us be hot together." Lindsay snickered and covered her mouth.

What? Hell no. He wants to be with Jill, not some schizophrenic bimbo. Wait a minute... She wasn't acting like this a few minutes ago... What happened?

"Tulsa, stop acting like trash! You must get this idiot to do has you say!" A voice shouted from the ceiling. Frankly, Chris didn't know where the voice was precisely coming from, but the ceiling was a safe bet.

"What is going on?" Chris took a step back. Lindsay growled and waved her right arm in the air. Her arm appeared five times the size it was originally. It slapped Chris from behind, thrusting him forward.

"I'm Lindsay's sister, Tulsa, duh," Tulsa said, explaining herself. "I'm basically Lindsay's other half, if you must pry." Chris was still confused as he was before. Was Tulsa inside Lindsay's body?

"Are you inside her body or something?" asked Chris. Tulsa put her hand on her hip.

"Hmm..." She poked her temple. "Yes, if you must pry. I am living inside Lindsay's body. We share the same heart, lungs, and brain. Isn't that fun? Well, it isn't. Lindsay doesn't care about me. She only cares about her precious virus. Ugh, I can't take it anymore. It is seriously all I hear. Day in and day out. Please end my suffering." Chris was highly insulted.

"Oh, end your suffering? Do you see that woman over there, half dead? Before any of this bullshit happened, she told me..." Chris put his head down and stared at his feet. "She told me she loved me. And I told her that I loved you back. So no, I will not kill her. I adore her. Kill me instead. She deserves to live over me, anyway... Spare her, please. The pain she must be enduring is unbearable." Tulsa shook her head.

"No! She must be punished. Punished for the awful sin she committed. It is an unforgivable crime." Tulsa secretly smiled, but hid her mouth.

"Crime? Did Ada have that big of a role in the B Virus?" Chris was eagerly waiting for an answer. Tulsa thought about it for a minute, but gave no response. She then groaned in pain and held her skull, moving it around in multiple circular motions. She then shook her head and smiled. Chris was extremely confused.

"What just happened?" Chris asked, again hoping for an answer.

"I am Lindsay, and you must—" The elevator doors crashed open. Four fighters, all dressed in uniform, burst through.

"Freeze! Put your hands up where I can see them!" The man screamed. He had relatively long, brunette hair and had a few centimeters of stubble on his face. His colleagues were wearing the same uniform, with red words on the front left-hand side. The woman standing beside him, judging by her body language, was in a relationship with him. She had slightly reddish hair with a pink tint. Chris recognized her before anyone else. It was Claire, his own blood, His sister. She had come to save him. Again.

The man behind the woman had short black hair and was very tall. He stood higher than the woman in front. The woman behind the man in front was also very tall, and had long, blonde hair with bangs that stopped at her eyebrows.

The man in front, presumably the leader of the group, walked over to Chris and inspected his body for any injuries. "You seem okay. Are you all right? The name's Leon. Leon S. Kennedy. I've heard about you from Claire. This is my team. The girl it's the red hair is Claire, the girl with the blonde hair is Elizabeth, and the tall guy is Greg. We're here to help you and your sister." Chris, again, was majorly confused. His sister? Claire didn't need saving, she was directly behind him.

"My sister? But my sister is right over there." Leon looked as if he was confused. He pointed to Jill.

"Her? She isn't my sister! You need to help her, not me! Hurry!" Leon motioned his team to move in toward the now yellow orb. Lindsay retreated to her throne, ready to watch the drama unfold.

"I wouldn't go near that if I were you, Leon," said Lindsay, eyeing Leon intently. "You could end up like my partner in crime." She pointed to Ada's dead corpse next to her. Leon gasped.

"ADA! What in the world did you do? Oh my God!" Leon ran to help me, but Lindsay was protected by a magnetic force field. Leon fell onto the floor. As Claire tried to help Leon regain his stance, he pushed her away.

"Leon, what's wrong?" Claire attempted to comfort Leon, but he shunned her.

"What do you mean, 'What's wrong?' I think I... loved her." Leon could not believe those words escaped his mouth. He immediately regretted saying it.

"Excuse me? You love a dead girl more that you love me? Is that what you're saying Leon, because I don't quite understand you!" Claire screamed at the top of her lungs. Tears were beginning to form in Leon's eyes.

"I'm not saying that, I'm just saying that—" An electric shock, followed by screams of agonizing pain echoed. Everyone turned to the now red orb. The glass shattered, leaving debris everywhere. Lindsay cackled to herself, but it amplified and filled the entire room.

"The Virus is now complete! Haha! Get ready Chris and company, because you are in for a real treat! Jill, eliminate Chris now!" Disorientated, Jill tried to walk forward, but she could barely take a step before fainting onto the floor.

Lindsay's plan had ultimately failed.

"No," Lindsay fell to her knees. "The virus rejected her. My plan is ruined. And it's all Chris's fault!" Jill was back on her feet. She walked slowly toward Chris, in some sort of trance, unable to control herself. "Chris's fault..." Chris backed away. He didn't want her to het him or herself. He was strictly convinced this was all his fault—he let her be captured by Lindsay right in his very own eyes.

"Jill, please... Don't do anything you might regret later!" Leon darted in front of Chris to stop Jill.

" Listen to—" Jill stabbed Leon in the lower abdomen. Blood began to pour out of he inflicted area.

"Leon!" Claire screamed. She, Elizabeth, and Greg all attempted to stop the bleeding.

Jill licked the dregs of Leon's blood off her knife and prepared to hurt the person whom she loved.

"Jill, it's Chris! Listen to me!" Jill wobbled backwards, holding her temples. "Chris... I love you..." Jill ran towards Chris and kissed him deeply.

Those words. Even better to hear a second time.

"I love you, too." Chris held Jill's cheek and continued to kiss here Neither was determined to stop. Everyone, excluding Lindsay, let out a "Aww", including Leon, who had miraculously stopped bleeding from his abdomen.

Lindsay stomped her feet once more. "No, no, no, you imbeciles! When I return, there will be hell to pay! Until next time... fools!" Lindsay disappeared into thin air. As did her throne and Ada's throne, including her corpse. The room returned to "normal", if you call it that. The curtain was closed and the entire room was as dark and macabre as ever.

"Bitch." Chris whispered under his breath.

Elizabeth stood up and headed toward the elevator. "Come on, let's get you home." Everyone else stood, following Elizabeth's lead. Chris and Jill held hands, Claire and Greg were assisting Leon to help him walk.

When the group got outside Rosebush Offices, two cars were parked outside near the pavement.

Chris looked confused, as per usual. "Wait. I thought we were all going together."

Claire shook her head. "No, we're going to our house, and you go to Jill's. She'll appreciate you being there with her." Chris turned to Jill, she nodded.

Elizabeth and Greg waved goodbye and got onto their motorbikes and drove away. Claire and Chris helped Leon to get into his car. Jill rolled down the passenger window. "Hey, no hard feelings, right?"

Leon laughed. "It's no problem." Jill giggled and walked to the second car.

"Claire, you take good care of this guy, all right? And vice versa, Leon." Chris smiled, as did Claire and Leon.

"Will do, man. Will do." Leon shook Chris's hand and they drove back to their home located on the other side of GeoCrane.

As Chris approached the second car, Jill stood outside the driver's seat.

"Come here, big boy." Chris smiled and walked in front of her and gazed into her dark blue eyes. it reminded him of the ocean at night, just as the moon is over the horizon. He slowly leaned into her mouth and gently kissed it. Jill blushed and turned away. Chris smiled and put his hand on her chin, moving her face in his direction to kiss her again. Jill then giggled and turned around, entering the car. Chris ran over to the other side of the car and jumped in.

Driving with one hand, Jill out her hand out toward Chris. He responded by kissing her hand softly and intertwining his hand with her's.

* * *

**So? What did you think? Their relationship is growing! It's so exciting! Did I tell you yet how much I ADORE Chris and Jill together? Also, don't think I forgot about Rebecca (I'm not going to, unlike Capcom) and Billy! They will return very soon! Most likely in the next few chapters! I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and please review! Thanks! See you in Chapter 6!**

**P.S. This is completely off-topic, but in RE5, Wesker's voice actor sounds like he is smoking something or he is about to croak at any minute! And in the fight with Jill, he'll say, "You can't hide forever!" And he'll be right in front of you! And then he'll say, "I found you!" or "There you are!" and he is nowhere to be found... **


	6. Metamorphosis

**Hi guys! Chapter 6 is here, and is just keeps getting juicier and juicier! You may have noticed that I have been updating a lot faster than usual, and that is no mistake. School is ending for me in about a week and some days for me, so I'll have more time to write! Yay! Thank you to all the people who reviewed and added this story to their favorites and alerts! It means a ton to me! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Metamorphosis**

"Rebecca, hurry! Rebecca?" Billy shouted, coming to a quick pause to catch his breath. Rebecca was not very close to him, and he could barely see beyond the dangerous amounts of fog. He was waiting for a response just to make sure she was still alive. Nothing. He decided to keep running away from that bloody awful prison, vying to never lay eyes on it ever again.

"Rebecca, where are you? Please answer me!" Before Billy could catch his breath again, a sadistic voice crept up from behind him.

"You can't escape..." That voice... it sounded familiar. It almost sounded like Rebecca. Oh well. He decided to ignore it. It's probably just his mind playing tricks on him. Yeah, he'll allow himself to believe what is so obviously false.

In the distance, Billy noticed a gas station. A short, elderly man stood beside a broken gum ball machine. He was kicking it in order for the remaining gum balls to come out. He was chewing tobacco, and spitting it into a coffee tin, which was next to his worn-out brown sandals.

"Howdy there, partner," the creepy man said, carefully examining Billy's clothes. Not too many people come here. Do you have a car?"

Billy did the same. His plaid shirt had an abundance of grease stains on it, along with many holes. His hair was also very greasy, and this teeth were crooked and yellow.

"Um, I'm not from here. I'm from the other side of town, so—" The old man scooted away from Billy and put his head to his forehead. He began to rock slowly from left and right and Billy could see small droplets of sweat tricked past his cheeks.

"You, too... Son, did tell me that you didn't come from the county prison down that road there?" The old man was trembling. Uh oh. Did something horrific happen to those who came from that prison? How were they even able to escape if they had been prisoners?

"I did. My girlfriend was a prisoner there, and we escaped from this evil witch named Ada Wong... And there was tons and tons of fog... Bottom line is, I don't know where she is now. Do I not know something?"

The old man slowly lifted his head. "They say that if you escape that prison with someone else, you and that person will forever be separated. And usually only one if left alive to fend for himself alone, with no support."

Billy gulped. Separated forever? Did that mean... death?

"Could you be more specific, please?" Billy asked calmly, trying to conceal his true emotions. He didn't want to lose Rebecca. He sort of... cared for her. Cared for her in a way that friends do not. It's too late... She's already passed on.

"How more specific do you want, son?"

"What do you mean by 'separated forever'?"

"I mean what I mean, Johnny boy. You and this Rebecca girl are separated forever. Point blank. How much simpler could it be?" The old an spat into the coffee tin.

"Listen, it'd be best for you and your well-being to get your ass out of these parts. Strange creatures lurk in the night, and I don't think your well prepared enough to fight them."

"Creatures? What kind of creatures?"

The old man opened a liquor bottle and drank a good portion of it. He offered some of it to Billy, but he refused.

"Big, scary creatures. With really big arms, too. Some of 'em are even people!"

What? How could that be…? Billy was extremely confused.

"What are you—" The old man punched the wall of the conceit face store, startling Billy.

"Listen, kid, you have way too many questions that I really don't have the answers for. Just get up out of here before you get eaten alive, and you really wouldn't want that, would you?" Billy shook his head and began to walk off, frequently looking behind him to check for monsters. He old man vanished.

Billy cautioned with each step he took down the deserted Hillsboro Avenue. It was even scarier because he was alone. No one could protect him. And if he did have to face such a creature, or creatures, he had no weapon or a shield. A bright, pink mist was forming behind Billy with every step he took. He swore he saw two heads with faces appear, but it could have been an illusion. Perhaps all of this could be simply an elaborate mirage. Was it? The old man didn't even seem to be present, but how was Billy able to see him?

Thousands of questions flew across his mind, and he couldn't give an answer for any of them.

Frightened, Billy began walking faster. Voices inside his head were calling out to him, pleading with him to talk to them. They yearned to hear his voice. It gave them power. Fear is their fuel for, ultimately, killing their host. Once they enter your soul, it is extremely difficult and highly unlikely that they will escape. Why, you might ask? They do not want to leave. They desire to become one with their host forever, especially after death.

Many say this is an effect of the B-Virus…

The voices grew double, triple in size and were surrounding Billy.

"There is no escaping, Billy…"

"Forever one with us…"

No. He couldn't take it anymore. He was becoming very delusional. He had no idea what was happening…

He knew what he had to do next. Down the road, a run-down bridge could be seen. His unblinking eyes sparkled under the street lights. He couldn't blink them. He was being controlled. Billy's brain was still under his control, but his limbs weren't.

As he walked closer and closer to the bridge, Billy could feel his heart slowing and his breathing forced. It became more and more difficult to breathe.

"Eternity equals rest." A voice spoke in a hushed tone, almost as if it didn't want anyone to hear it.

Billy nodded and smiled, unable to truly voice his true feelings. To be honest, the voices didn't particularly care about his feelings. They only wanted his body.

He stepped onto the ledge of the bridge. A woman appeared behind him, gently holding his hand.

"Billy Coen, you have sinned and you must repent," Her voice was hushed as well, but very demanding. "Now, you can finally end your own suffering. Rebecca Chambers, you will be avenged! I promise with my life! Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to insult you, since, you know, you won't have one in a minute." She chuckled. She was actually proud of what she was about to do.

She pushed Billy off the ledge, falling into the freezing cold water. His life was over. He was dead. However, a new part of him would be born anew. The woman gazed over the ledge and stared intently at Billy's severed body. After a few short moments, Billy's body arose out of the water. His skin was slightly darker and eyes were now yellow.

His skin was slightly darker and eyes were glowing yellow. He dashed to shore, ripping off his clothes in the process.

Red mist surrounded Billy's body. Random tongues appeared in front of him; they began to lick his skin. They wanted to feel him; they wanted to understand him better.

He slowly walked into the vast forest that was near the lake above the bridge. The woman watched him overhead, yearning for his blood. Her knees were about to buckle just by thinking of it. Dribble ran down the side of her mouth. She quickly wiped it away, embarrassed that she was fawning over an idiot. Luckily, no one was around to catch her. Well, no human, that is.

"Billy Coen, you have completed your metamorphosis. Welcome to my realm."

"Claire, get down here! I made breakfast!" Leon yelled from the bottom of the staircase. Claire rushed down the stairs, nearly tripping.

"Well," she said, zooming past Leon, "I have work, so see ya!"

"What, wait! I made oatmeal!" Claire slammed the door behind her. Leon sighed and sat down at the table. A portable television sit beside him on the counter. He lazily grabbed the remote and pressed POWER. He changed the channel to the news station, where a startled news anchor was peeling live from an abandoned warehouse. The caption at the bottom of the screen read:

_MURDER AT A WAREHOUSE?_

_MYSTERIOUS CULPRIT ON THE RISE_

Leon, quite startled himself, turned up the volume.

"...Arvin, who was last seen coming out of this warehouse late last night. This security camera clearly shows her walking into the warehouse with a male accomplice with many tattoos on his left and right arms. This morning, only Arvin was seen exiting." That woman on the security tape looked strangely familiar...

Leon inhaled sharply. Here we go again. He wanted to change the channel, but he felt as though he had to watch.

"In further news," the reporter continued, "Ms. Arvin, after supposedly killing her male accomplice, met up with a female who we at Channel Nine News have confirmed to be a woman named Aquila May. We will keep you updated for further details in this story. Maria, back to you…"

Leon shut off the television and sighed loudly. He didn't know what to do. Should he try to solve this by himself, or not worry about it? I the ignored it, he'd seem like a jackass… DId he want that?

The only thing he cared about was his wife's safety. That's all that mattered right now, especially in this hellhole of a town. Leon pulled out his cell phone from his coat pocket and sent a text message to Elizabeth and Greg.

_Meet me at my place ASAP. I have some news._ Elizabeth quickly replied. _Sure. Be right there. _Greg answered soon after. _On my way. _

He stood up from his seat and turned to a counter. He took out a bag of coffee beans and put them into a grinder. He attentively watched the coffee beans be crushed by the machine. _Crack, crack, crack, crack. _He slowly poured more and more coffee beans into the grinder, examining them fall and metamorphose into a warm cup of coffee.

"Answer the door, Leon!" Elizabeth screamed from outside. Leon didn't even hear her knock. He ran to his front door. Just as he unlocked the door, Elizabeth burst the door open, crushing Leon in between the door and the wall.

"Whoops, sorry!" Elizabeth said, sitting down at his kitchen table. Greg followed, taking off his hat and putting it on Leon.

"You guys are just too funny," Leon said sarcastically. "Anyway, we have a serious problem." Elizabeth and Greg stopped laughing and their faces became very serious.

"What's the problem other than Jason being dead? Wait, that's not a problem!" Greg chuckled. Leon threw his hands over his head.

"I'm being serious here, now stop!" Leon sat down at the table. "On the news this morning, the story the anchors were reporting was about a woman whose last name was Arvin and she looked strangely familiar to that woman we saw in Rosebush Offices. They said that they thought she killed a man with tattoos last night in a warehouse last night. The next morning, he didn't come out. And she left with this woman named Aquila May." Elizabeth and Greg were frazzled.

"What are we supposed to do about that?'" Elizabeth asked, puzzled. "And I don't know anyone named Aquila May."

"I don't, either," added Greg. "And how does this exactly concern us?"

"Because it's our job to stop these vicious crimes. GeoCrane is supposed to be a peaceful town, not some hood in the ghetto where someone dies every day." Elizabeth and Greg both nodded their heads.

"But what exactly are we supposed to do?" Elizabeth asked. Leon hesitated. He tried to search for an answer, but could not find one.

"I mean, we can't just go there and investigate…" Elizabeth's eyes grew wide. "Leon! That's it! We can go there and investigate! I'm brilliant!"

Leon scoffed. "Keep dreaming." Elizabeth hit his arm.

"Ow! That hurt, you know." Elizabeth giggled. "Too bad."

"So," Greg said, breaking up their flirt fest, "When are we going to go?"

Leon shrugged his shoulders. "I guess when Claire gets home from work. I want her to come along with us, we'll need her."

"All right," replied Greg, "we'll come back when she gets home." Greg and Elizabeth stood and headed for the front door. After exchanging goodbyes with Leon, they went home.

Leon could feel butterflies forming in this stomach. _What are you thinking?_ Leon thought to himself. _You're married, you can't do this. _Somewhere, in his heart, Leon felt somewhat of a connection with Elizabeth. The way her eyes shimmered in light, her hear glistens. Her smile radiates an entire room. No, he couldn't possibly cheat on Claire. He loved her with all of his heart. This can't be happening. He should be lucky to even have a faithful partner. It is extremely hard to find one in this town. He did make the right decision when he married Claire… right? Of course he did. She is perfect for him. But Elizabeth… She brings out a side of him that Claire doesn't… She brings out his softer, more fluffy side, and he likes that side. Why is his mind doing this to him? Why is ti playing this game of cat-and-mouse?

The grinder beeped uncontrollably, signaling that the coffee was finished compressing. "Oh gosh, the coffee!" Leon darted into the kitchen to turn off the machine. He made it just in time. He brewed a cup of coffee and smelled inside the cup. The sweet atoms of the intertwinement of vanilla and the coffee beans filled his nose with a sweet sensation. He needed that.

This town is changing him, and not in a good way.

* * *

**Man, I just love this story! It leaves you craving for more, doesn't it? So many unanswered questions... Well, they'll be answered soon enough! Also, I may have to change the rating to M in the coming chapters. Just giving you a heads-up! Not saying why though, I don't want to spoil anything! Thank you for reading and please review! See you in Chapter 7! Someone will become extremely lucky...**


	7. It's Good to Be Back

**Hi everyone! I want to apologize for taking so long to update and for the length of this chapter! I just wanted to give Rebecca her own chapter because she deserves it (She hasn't been around since Chapter 1 :X) and... yup! I hope you enjoy and Chapter 8 will be here very, very soon! **

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**It's Good to Be Back**

"Aquila! Pick up!" Lindsay's cellular device was beeping rapidly. A circle rotated endlessly while it attempted to connect to Aquila. "This is about the virus."

Static vibrated in her ears. Lindsay could not understand anything Aquila was saying. She could make out a few words, but placing them together didn't make any type of sense.

"Ugh, this stupid thing! Herbert, it doesn't work!" A short gentlemen done up in a silk black suit burst through the gigantic double doors.

"Yes, madam?" Herbert answered in a heavy British accent. His speech was nearly intelligible. Lindsay grunted and threw the device across the room. Herbert magically caught it, even though it was drastically out of his range.

Lindsay's finger pointed outwards. "Could you please be a dear and get Aquila out of her cell?" Her smile was as false as her breasts.

"But, my darling," Herbert said in a quiet voice, "Aquila isn't in a cage or a chamber or a dungeon... Is she?" Lindsay slammed her hands on her desk.

"DO NOT QUESTION A QUEEN, YOU NAKED MOLE RAT! LEAVE MY SIGHT OR I WILL HAVE YOU EXECUTED! DO YOU HEAR ME HERBERT ISAAC WORTHINGHAM? DO YOU?" Herbert shrank in pure terror. He was weak; he couldn't stand up to her. She was too powerful. She was too supreme.

It felt as if Lindsay's voice was so piercing, it could break a hunk of stone and the windows of her office at the same time.

"Y-Yes madam, I'm right on it!" Herbert darted out of her room, rushing to find a telephone. Lindsay dipped int her chair, rubbing her limbs against the soft leather.

"Mmmm…" she moaned. Suddenly, a knock at the door interrupted her private conference.

"Come in," Lindsay said. She hoped it wasn't another Jehovah's Witness. She wasn't even Catholic, so she really didn't want to hear about Jesus and God and the Saints for an hour. It was pure torture.

A skimpy woman, wearing a fairly short mini-skirt and a pair of red stilettos rushed through the door. "Hey girlfriend!" she screamed. Lindsay rolled her eyes.

"Aquila, I called for you twenty-two minutes ago, and you never answered. I needed to give you an update on our latest test subject." Lindsay pulled a file from a drawer. She pointed to the picture in the center.

"Billy Coen."

Aquila giggled. "Speaking of Billy, his metamorphosis is now complete. Now all he must do is feed off other humans."

Lindsay chuckled silently."Do you know of his current locale?"

"Yes, he is currently being kept on twenty-four hour surveillance at our special hibernation facility, located in Rosebush Offices."

Lindsay rubbed her hands together. "Perfect. It is only a matter of time before the second stage of the virus eats away at his soul. It will slowly gnaw and chew at his intensities and vital organs until none are left. We must act try quickly. We haven't much time," Lindsay smiled deviously, which secretly frightened Aquila. "We must make haste to Rosebush where our test subject is eagerly waiting."

Aquila nodded. "This is the most brilliant plan you have ever come up with."

"I know," Lindsay replied, "and it definitely won't end there."

"Miss? Miss? Please wake up! Miss?" A young man said, attempting to awake a youthful woman. It seems as if she was unconscious.

"Miss?" He attempted a second time. She still lay on the floor. She was breathing, but it was very spaced out and strained. FInally, she coughed and inhaled deeply. Her right hand was holding her forehead, and she was unknown of where she was.

"Huh… Who are you? Where am I?" The woman tried to stand, but her legs felt like jelly.

"My name is Galff. What's yours?"

She struggled to remember her name. "My name is… uh… Rebecca. Rebecca Chambers. Where am I?" Rebecca examined her surroundings. She was in a hospital room. A man, Galff, was standing over her worriedly. A petite nurse stood near the doorway.

"Is she awake?" The nurse asked Galff. He nodded his head. Rebecca smiled. In spite of having a horrendous name, his appearance was not horrible one bit. His light blond hair fell over his eyes. As he talked to her, he would constantly brush it out of his eyes, even though it would fall into the same exact spot five-seconds later. It was cute.

"Ho, ho, ho, I almost forgot. You are in the GeoCrane Memorial Hospital." Rebecca's face lit up. At least she was still in GeoCrane, and not in another town. Or worse, she could have been on another continent.

"I want to delve deeper inside your soul. I want to know just who exactly Rebecca Chambers is. So please," Galff smiled intently, "tell me more about you." Rebecca, slightly uncomfortable, stammered. What would she say?

"Um… Well, I… Uh…" Galff whined quietly and put his hand below Rebecca's chin. His eyes were brown. His energy––it was so comforting and it was so warm. She was pleasantly surprised that he wasn't a weirdo doctor.

"Allow me to assist you. Where were you before?" Rebecca stammer done again, trying to remember where she was before she awoke in a hospital.

"I was, um, I was in prison. I don't remember why. My, uh, friend, Billy Coen, was there with me, helping me escape from a woman named Ada Wong and––" Galff's hand flew up above his head.

"Ada Wong, you say? She is deceased! She passed on a week ago!" Rebecca's jaw dropped. _Oh no_, she thought. _He's going to think I murdered her. Now I'll be thrown in jail. _

"Wow, she's dead? Do you know who killed her?

"Apparently, it was some woman named Jill Valentine. She had her boyfriend held hostage and she was trying to save him." That name… Jill Valentine… it rings a bell. _I think I knew her._

_"_Wait_," _Rebecca said in realization, "I think I knew her. Her boyfriend––was his name Chris Redfield?" Galff nodded.

"Oh God…" Rebecca held her head. She couldn't take any more. Was that _really_ going onion this town? More than she could imagine, especially behind closed doors. Galff went to the small sink and returned to Rebecca with a compact cup.

"Here," Galff gave her the cup, "drink up." Rebecca reluctantly took the cup and drank the water. It was extremely cold. Her teeth began to hurt.

"Wow, that's cold," Rebecca put the cup on a folding table. "Well, after I escaped with Billy, everything went black and I don't; remember anything after that. I only remember, in a dream I was having––or at least what I thought was a dream––Billy was pale and his eyes were yellow and this weird girl was cuddling with him."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Galff lied. He did know what Rebecca was talking about. "I'm sorry." A chronic beeping noise was emanating from Galff's pant pocket.

"What's wrong?" Rebecca asked.

"Oh, it's nothing, just an elderly woman in cardiac arrest. I have to take this, so goodbye for now." Galff gently kissed Rebecca's hand. "It was such a pleasure speaking with you." Rebecca smiled and watched Galff leave her room. He was extremely sweet, but perhaps too sweet for her taste. But maybe he is right for her… He _is_ a doctor as well… Oh, she should't be thinking like that. But she can't stop.

* * *

**Well, there's the very short Chapter 7! I apologize again (I thought I was going to stop apologizing?) And I hope you enjoyed it! Also, Chapter 8 may result in the change of rating to this story to M for the fact that it will get much gorier (Which will be somewhat of a challenge to me!) Well, I will have to decide when Chapter 8 is finished to change the rating or not. After all, i don;t think ti will get THAT bad, but you never know! :D Anyway, see you in Chapter 9! **

**Please review! :)**


	8. Betrayal is Imminent

**Hello everyone! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and read this story as well as adding this to your alerts and favorites! It means a lot to me. Also, a note, I will be changing the rating to M in the next chapter. (Things get a little heated... Or a lot.) Alright, i hope you enjoy this chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Betrayal is Imminent**

"Ah, yes..." Lindsay's hands were cold as ice. Billy shuddered. Her cold hands mixing with his warm exterior was not a very good combination. It left a strange residue on his skin. "Billy Coen, how delightful it is to make your acquaintance once more."

When Billy examined his surroundings, he realized he was in a lab. A science lab, almost as if it was a facility. The colors red and white were used quite often as the interior design. He lie on a bad, surrounded by tubes and monitors. His heart, pumping awfully loud, could be heard throughout the room. Odd, isn't it? Oh, how the mere sound of blood pumping through veins and arteries filled Tulsa—I mean Lindsay—with power and inhumane energy.

She rested her arm on Billy's shoulder. "Okay, listen to this," Lindsay snickered and grew closer to Billy's ear. "I recently went to Rosebush Offices with my partner, Aquila, and guess what was still there?" Lindsay waited for a response, but none was given. Billy unfortunately did not have the stamina to move his mouth, let alone speak. "My original partner's dead corpse!" Lindsay bursted out in extreme laughter, obviously not afraid to speak of this subject any more. "So, I picked it up and brought it here, to my laboratory. I then injected it with my virus and voila! An entirely new Ada Wong! You know, to be honest I thought her body would have decomposed by now, but it didn't! It's as if she was meant to be reincarnated! Huzzah!" Billy tried to shut out her annoying banter, but her words stuck like glue to his mind.

Lindsay stood up and looked back toward Ada. She was confined in a glass tube and was in a cryogenic sleep. "Her transition into a Babis is only a few hours away. She will be born anew and she will be taught the art of killing. Oh, Billy, it appears that you have already completed your transition. Splendid! You, too, will eventually have to be taught. With you and Ada as my slaves, it will be revealed who the true ice queen is." Lindsay closed her eyes to picture her faithful warriors fighting in battles and slaying heroes who vie to stop her.

"Jill Valentine will rue the day she attempts to halt my progress I have made thus far again. Jill, Chris, Leon, and anyone else who dares to step in my lair... Good luck to you. You'll need it. Badly."

Lindsay made an incision below Billy's hip to insert a small tube into Billy's smaller intestine. A foul, green liquid traveled through the tube into his body. Tears streamed down his face and fell onto his shirt. The pain was immense; it was greater than any other pain he had felt thus far. Cries echoed from his mouth.

"Keep screaming," cried out Lindsay in pleasure. A moist sensation coming from her pants was visible. She hid in embarrassment, as if Billy was looking down there. Yeah, right. Billy's screams grew louder and his voice couldn't be hidden by his terrible infliction.

"You know," Lindsay held Billy's hand with her's, "I've had multiple dreams about you and… I think I'm beginning to develop feelings for you." Billy's screams weighed out Lindsay's strange dialogue.

"Seriously, listen to me," Lindsay turned Billy's head so her eyes and his would meet. "I think I might be in love with you." What the fuck is going on? Billy wished he had the answer. Seriously, a relationship with a sick woman? Who would want that? Well, if you were also sick, then perhaps, but Billy wasn't. All he wanted was Rebecca. She knew how to ease the pain. She knew his needs and wants (not the sexual kind, pervert) and how to fulfill them. Even though she was only reunited with her for a short period of time, she still had that skill. The special ability to care for him. Only a few people have this, and it's strange that one of those very people was someone not from his family. If only he knew where she was…

"The outbreak will began soon… Are you ready? I know I am."

"Two weeks without anything bad happening? Should be a new record." Chris grabbed a muffin out of Jill's hand and swallowed it in one bite. Jill hit him lightly on the head.

"Hey! Don't steal my muffins! I made those with love," Jill's eyelashes fluttered. Chris smiled at the ground. He felt as if he was a teenager again, like he was sneaking around. The thrill of being caught shot vials of adrenaline into his system. Nothing else was better.

"I'm going to bed. Goodnight," said Jill, kissing Chris on the cheek. She walked into the bedroom and shut the door behind her. The light hum of the air conditioner whirring was muffled. This was his chance. He would quietly enter the bedroom and join his love into their bed. Finally would he be able to see Jill in the nude after he made his move. Finally, after so many years…

Chris made his way to the bedroom door, desperately holding in his excitement with every step he took. He reached the door now, his hand on the knob. He could no longer contain his joy. He flailed in anticipation. Suddenly, interference on a tiny walkie-talkie could be heard through Chris's jacket. After Chris and Jill left Rosebush Offices, the next morning they received special walkie-talkies from Elizabeth and Greg. They informed them that if their walkie-talkie made any type of noise, something disastrous was going to occur, or is occurring right at the present moment.

"Aw, man!" Chris darted to retrieve said walkie-talkie.

As he put it to his ear, what seemed like a familiar voice shouted, "Oh, give me more! Give me more!"

"Was that… Elizabeth?" Chris listened closely for any clues. Static filled his ears until a man began panting loudly and exclaimed, "That was great! You were amazing, Elizabeth!" So Elizabeth was there! The unknown make's voice was also familiar. Come to think of it, it sounded like Leon.

What could Elizabeth and Leon possibly be doing at this hour? Elizabeth was panting now, but her panting was more labored than anything. What the hell could they be doing?

Abruptly, a door could be heard being burst through and a woman that definitely sounded like Claire was screaming. "You asshole! How dare you sleep with this… this tramp! I never want to see you again, you piece of shit! I knew you were sneaking around, but I just didn't want to confront you about it, but now? Who the fuck cares? Oh my, I've never cursed before! It feels so good!" Rummaging sounds poured into Chris's ears as if he was falling down a waterfall.

"This isn't what it looks––"

"You dirty little… whore! And I thought you were a one of a kind… You were such a gentlemen. You always knew the right things to say to me, and it worked. I thought I was in _way _over my head, but you know hat? I ignored those feelings of doubt for too long. I thought we would be together forever, especially after Raccoon City, but boy was I wrong! I am so stupid…" Claire began to sob.

Chris felt like a stalker intently listening to a confrontation he had no business hearing. _Oh well, why stop now? _He thought.

"Claire, um, can you stop crying because I need to be somewhere and––" Elizabeth spoke quietly.

"Shut the fuck up, you janko slob! I can't believe you, Leon S. Kennedy, I can't. I'm out of here!" Claire zipped open a suitcase and began packing her bags to leave her and Leon's marriage forever. Was living in happiness a mere illusion?

"Claire, please, I'm your husband, you have to listen to me––"

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME! YOU'RE DESPICABLE!" Claire slammed a door, and left. Leon gasped and whined. Chris turned the walkie-talkie off and slept on the couch. _Maybe tomorrow, _Chris thought, _I don't want to picture that while we are doing… that._

Rebecca? Oh, Rebecca?" Galff sang in a melodic tune. Humming to himself, he entered Rebecca's hospital room with a gigantic grin on his face. He was actually happy to see a patient for once in his career. Well, the best part of his job is to save people's lives, and he loves telling patients great news as well, such as, "You're cured!" or "You're cancer-free! Yippee!" Which both include a song and dance provided by Galff himself.

Rebecca was still silently sleeping, with occasional snores in between. She was going to be discharged today, and will have to face the harshness of the real world again. In her dreams, she envisioned her former parent exchanging rings with her and getting married. Rebecca never knew she felt that way about Billy. I mean, sure she wanted to perhaps have a formal relationship with him, but marrying him? That is not a possibility, but maybe that is how she feels. She only wanted to see his face again. She loved the smell of his body. It was so manly. However, Rebecca knew about his softer side, even though Billy heavily denies it. If only she physically saw him once more…

Rebecca awoke to the light hum of Galff's singing. Groggy, she attempted to sit up and pretend to be fully awake, but it did not work.

"Wakey wakey, eggs and bakey! Good morning, sunshine!" Waking up to Galff every morning, however, wouldn't be that bad. Galff brought her a tray with buttered toast, scrambled eggs, sausage, and a glass of orange juice. Rebecca's mouth watered. She hasn't eaten a proper breakfast in months. She normally would skip breakfast altogether, since she had to wake up early in the morning for work every day.

"What… is this?" Rebecca was still in awe over the delicious gourmet good that sat in front of her. Where should she begin? Should she drink the orange juice, or try a sausage link? Or delve into the sun-spotted scrambled eggs? Her possibilities were endless. As she picked up her fork, Galff stopped her in her tracks.

"It's your breakfast, and you should wait a few more minutes. Our nurse, Dana, has something special for you before you leave us. Aw, sad face." Galff pouted and motioned for Dana to enter Rebecca's room with her surprise. As she entered, Rebecca noticed a huge balloon with the words "We'll miss you, Rebecca!" written in black. The balloon was attached to a plastic cart with a double chocolate cake and other goodies on it.

"Bye, Rebecca! I hope you have a wonderful life and I hope to never see you in here again! As a patient, I mean! Heh…" laughed Dana awkwardly.

"Aw, you did this for me? It's so sweet." Rebecca smiled for the first time in a while. It felt good to smile once more; it acted as a coping mechanism, believe it or not.

"Oh, dear!" Galff said worriedly, "Please tell me you have somewhere to do after you are discharged. Do you?"

Before Rebecca could answer, her hospital room engulfed in flames. Galff and Dana both disappeared, only leaving a small stump to the right of her bed. A woman, holding a brown classic guitar, came into her room and sat on the stump. She strummed her guitar and began to sing a very special song.

_Say you won't leave me no more_

_I'll take you back again_

_No more excuses no, no_

_'Cuz I've heard them all before_

_A hundred times or more_

As she sang, the flames grew in size and in temperature. The posters and various drawings all burned into soot. What the hell was happening? Rebecca was scared, confused, and worried all at the same time. Was she dreaming? She wishes she was.

_I'll forgive and forget_

_If you say you'll never go_

_'Cuz its true what they say_

_It's better the devil you know_

"Who are you? What do you want?" Rebecca howled. No response. "Please, let me be dreaming! Please!" The woman chuckled evilly.

"Encore! Encore!" The woman screamed. "Sure, i'll give you want you want, Rebecca Chambers." How did she know Rebecca's name?

The woman began to sing once more, only this time her voice became more distorted and choppy.

_I'm feeling down and alone_

_I've got nowhere to go_

_I need assistance_

_I need to learn from my mistakes, but I can't_

_I need to tell ya_

_I wanna be with ya _

_Perhaps I don't_

_I can't take this anymore_

_You're a liar_

_Burn in hell_

_You'll turn to rubbish_

_Be careful and good luck_

_You'll need it_

"Rebecca Chambers… To quote a certain special someone who is dear to my heart, who has passed away… Or has she? Anyway, Rebecca… Welcome to your own personal_ hell._ If no one else can dispose of you, I will do their dirty work for them. And see Billy? Well, it's very unfortunate for him… His life as a mere mortal, a human has ended. And so will yours."

Something tugged at Rebecca's brain, assuring her that she wasn't going to be discharged today. Perhaps not ever.

* * *

**Well, what'd you think? Will Rebecca ever escape her own personal hell? Given "the woman's" and the previous woman before her's track record, I think it'd be safe to say yes. Will Claire and Leon kiss and make up? Will Chris ever make his move towards Jill and score his first? I don't know! Maybe you'll find out in the next chapter! See you in Chapter 9 and please review! :D**


	9. Something Suspicious is Going On

**Oh my... it sure has been a while! Sorry this chapter came out so late (Three months and a day late!) but I'll try to update at least once a week (but don't quote me on that) and I am sad to say that this fan fiction is ending soon! I originally wanted to have 15 chapters, but I might have to cut it to 12 because of a new Hetalia fan fiction I am planning on starting soon. Nothing's set in stone yet, but it may have to end sooner than expected! **

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Something Suspicious is Going On**

"What do you want from me?" Rebecca asked in confusion. Again, she received no response. Instead, the woman ran her thumb across her neck, symbolizing her death.

"I want," the woman finally spoke, "Billy." Billy? Doesn't she already have him? Nothing was making sense. Rebecca noticed blood trickling down her neck. She quickly wiped it off, but it wouldn't stop. The weird thing was, it didn't hurt.

"I will let you go… for now. My virus will dispose of you when it is convent for me. Right now is not a good time. But, remember this… I am always watching you. I know where you are at every second––every minute of each day. Never forget that, Rebecca." The woman turned into a heavy black mist and disappeared… for now.

Rebecca suddenly felt extremely drowsy and fell asleep in her hospital bed.

* * *

People dashing to work quickly passed by Claire. She didn't know exactly where she was, after all. After she discovered her husband's infidelity, she drove around GeoCrane in her car, not knowing where to go. She didn't have any relatives in GeoCrane except for Chris. Don't get me wrong, Claire loved her brother, but he is a major hassle at some points. Sometimes she wonders how Jill can deal with him day to day. I guess it'd be best to go to his and Jill's house. At least she'd be safe there.

As the drove to her brother's home, the thought of finding her beloved husband in bed with another woman made her skin crawl. Disgusting! Especially with Elizabeth. Someone who Claire thought to be her friend. Someone she trusted. It was as if a broken video camera was stuck on the replay button. SHe gave him everything, including her heart… and he threw it right back in her face.

She reached her brother's house surprisingly quick. Their house still looked the same as it did before. It hadn't changed a bit. She rang the doorbell and a low _ding dong ding dong_ ran through the house. Rustling was heard before Chris opened the door, wearing only a towel. Claire hid her eyes in disgust.

"Ew, cover that up! No one wants to see that!" Claire whined.

"I want to see it." Jill popped her head outside the door and chuckled.

"Claire, what to you want? Why are you here?" Chris asked, already knowing what happened. The suitcase confirmed everything.

"Well," Claire hung her head in disgust. "Leon cheated on me and we're getting a divorce. I also cursed him the fuck out. Oh, excuse my language, it just feels so good." Jill hugged Claire tightly.

"It's gonna be okay. You can stay here as long as you want. And if you wanna see a therapist, I would go with you." Claire tried to smile but she couldn't bring herself to do so. She also didn't want to stop hugging Jill, but she broke away before she could say anything. Chris scoffed and whispered in Jill's ear.

"What about our special night tonight? I thought we were going to try for a kid," Chris complained. Jill rolled her eyes. "If she's here, we can't do it." Claire stood awkwardly as she heard every word. What Chris thinks is whispering is as to everyone else as a regular conversation. Jill pushed Chris away and smiled at Claire. She picked up Claire's suitcase and brought it inside. Chris and Claire followed, and Chris shut the door behind them. He clapped his hands and was ready to do a ton of fun activities with his sister and his girlfriend. Sounds like fun.

"So," Chris said while locking the front door, "what do you want to do first as our new houseguest?" Claire sat at the kitchen table. She cupped her hands and stared intently at them. Chris could tell something was wrong. Something other than the cheating and the divorce.

"What's wrong, Claire?" Chris walked over to Claire and out his hand on her shoulder.

"I think Leon was cheating with me before we… you know, and I want to get tested. I don't want to have anything that he or Elizabeth the whore already has."

"I'll go with you, okay? I don't want you getting too worked up over this. You're fine. I promise." Chris knew he wouldn't be able to keep that promise, but it does help to have moral support, even if Claire does contract some kind of sexually transmitted disease. Jill, however, pretended to not hear about Claire's intentions.

Claire was hoping to get a response or a "good luck" from Jill, but she remained silent.

"Uh, Jill?" Claire stretched her neck to see Jill, who buried her face into a book. "Aren't you going to say something?" Jill, again,had nothing to say. To her face, anyway. What her mind was telling her to say was much worse. Hurtful even. Let's just say that it was along the lines of "it is somewhat your fault" and "you shouldn't have been screwing around with him if you had doubts".

Claire, yet to hear anything from Jill, walked over to her and snatched the book from her grasp. "Is there something you want to tell me?" Jill bit her tongue.

"No, there isn't," she lied. "I don't have to tell you anything. Really, I don't. I think that it's smart for you to get checked out. You need to be careful, right?" Jill chuckled nervously. Claire nor Chris was laughing. If looks could kill, Jill'd be dead twice as painful.

Chris grabbed his car keys from a key rack in the kitchen and retied his shoe laces. "Do you want to go now? It'd be best." His convincing smile won Claire over. "Fine," she replied, "but I call shot gun."

Jill sighed. This was going to be a long ride.

* * *

Screams could be heard, along with the occasional sobbing in And let's not forget about the vomiting. Multiple patents were being rushed into the emergency rooms with complaints of burns and bite marks near their necks or wrists. Chris, Claire, and Jill have been waiting for a few hours now, and by the looks of it, they'll be waiting for a few more.

"How much longer do we have to wait?" Claire groaned. "We've been waiting for over three hours." Before Chris or Jill would respond, alarms sounded throughout the hospital and blinking red lights flashed wildly. All of the remaining hospital staff were being rushed to a patient's room.

"Code Red! Code Red! Every one, please remain calm, the GeoCrane National Hospital has everything under control!" Agonizing screams filtered the halls leading up to the hospital room. Chris overheard a conversation between two nurses standing near a water cooler behind him.

"Who's the unlucky victim?" the first nurse asked. The other nurse hesitated for a few seconds, but she remembered who inhabited that dreaded room. "I'm pretty sure her last name is Chambers. I was in her room this morning to check on her and she was hallucinating and sweating an awful lot. She was highly disoriented and slurring her speech."

The first nurse gasped in horror. "Do you think she's dying?"

"I'm not sure, but I think we should go in there and see what's happening." The second nurse answered. The duo then ran down the long and narrow hallway to enter Rebecca's room. Panic was shown on every one of the guests' and the hospital staff's faces.

Inside her room, Rebecca was shouting to an unknown little boy of whom was not present in her room. The doctors attempted to reason with her and to deny the existence of the boy, but it only created more disruption.

"I have to save him! Billy! Come to mommy!" The two nurses shrugged their shoulders and gave up. "Um, can we get our paycheck now? This girl is obviously crazy, and she needs to enter a mental hospital."

"Get back here, Emily! And you too, Ursula! Galff yapped back. He sat in a white wooden chair beside Rebecca's hospital bed, slowly but surely calming her down. "Rebecca, it's okay. It's okay. I'm sure Billy is safe." Galff stroked Rebecca's leg and felt her silky skin.

"NO! I need to talk to Billy, I have to talk to Billy! Don't you guys see? Lindsay has him trapped! You people have to believe me!" Galff's progress up to this point has been eradicated. "Maybe we should try to listen to what she's saying…" Galff decided to stop talking and listen to Rebecca.

"Are you finally going to shut your big, fat, ugly head now?" Galff didn't let that comment get to him. The false smile of his face wasn't going away. "Please continue," Galff said, smiling wider.

"Well," Rebecca continued, "in the middle on the night, Lindsay broke into my song and sang this stupid song––I really don't know why she sings, because she's horrible––and she kept telling me something about how Billy had completed his transformation, and how––" The clack of high heels; friction against the marble hospital floor interrupted Rebecca. A young woman entered her room and waved to the staff.

"Hello," the woman smiled, "I am Lindsay Alvin, the girl of whom this special girl is talking about. I have been listening to this story and I can tell you that I have never seen this woman in my life, and she has some nerve to bring up my name about some guy by the name of Billy. This woman needs a mental evaluation because nothing that she was said up to this point has made any sense." Lindsay chuckled silently.

Tears ran down Rebecca's cheeks. There was nothing she could do or say that would make these people believe she was sane. It was over. Lindsay Alvin had beaten her. Rebecca stammered to snap back at Lindsay to prove her innocence, but she couldn't from any words. Fear clouded her mind. Even the thought of having to spend the rest of her life in a mental hospital terrified her and sent her heart into overdrive. She had seen movies that dealt with characters in a mental institution, and if it was anything like the movies, Rebecca wanted nothing to do with it.

"I… I… You are a monster! How do you sleep at night, knowing what you've done, the pain you've caused? You feed off other people's pain… You are sick and downright pathetic… You're dead to me and always will be!" Lindsay tried to hold back laughing in Rebecca's face.

"At least I'll live longer than you, sweetheart. Enjoy the rest of your life playing checkers with someone who can't even spell cat and thinks that their hand will kill them in their sleep. Tata! Let's go, Talia! Scum like her don't deserve our words." Galff and the rest of his staff were puzzled at who Lindsay was talking to. Her heels clacked once more as she left the hospital, completing the third part of her mission. Rebecca was merely another victim that fell to Lindsay's superior power. "The mind is smarter than the sword," Lindsay whispered to herself. "and don't you forget it."

Galff, in shock, leaned over to hold Rebecca's hands. "I'm sorry, my dear, but we're going to have to evaluate you for any mental illnesses and or trauma first thing tomorrow morning. You are clearly mentally unstable. I'm sorry." Galff kissed her forehead and placed the wooden chair along the wall. He looked back into Rebecca's hopeless eyes and exited her room, with the overlying fear that he may never see his favorite patent ever again.

* * *

After hours and hours of waiting, Claire's name was finally called. Chris and Jill had to stay behind and were asked to go home because it was too late for anyone to stay behind. Her nurse lead her into a typical doctor's room with used needles and extra gloves on the right, and a sink and lollipops on the left.

"Hello, my name is Dr. Bravo, and I'm here to make you less nervous than you already are." Dr. Bravo giggled to break the ice and to loosen Claire up. "So," he said, glancing at his clipboard. "Claire Edwards, is it? Why are you here to see me today?"

Claire fiddled with her thumbs before telling Dr. Bravo. "I came here to get tested…" Claire blurted out in embarrassment.

Dr. Bravo giggled again, much to Claire's dismay. "Well Claire, we can take a pint of two of your blood and send it to our lab for testing. Is that all right?"

"That's fine," Claire responded. "Will I get the results right away?" Dr. Bravo shook his head.

"'Afraid not," Dr. Bravo couldn't help but to chuckle again. "Your test results will come in a few days. The key here is to remain patient." Yeah right, Claire being patient in a situation like this. She wanted those results and she wanted them now. As Dr. Bravo took her blood, she felt extremely dizzy and loopy. "Is this supposed to be happening…" Claire began to mumble and babble uncontrollably.

Dr. Bravo called for immediate assistance. "No, it isn't!" Worry toned through his voice.

"Dr. Brahhh, I can't feel my hands…" Suddenly, Claire was having a horrible seizure whilst lying on the hospital's makeshift recliner. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as a hoard of paramedics rushed into her room to aide her. Her skin grew paler by the minute and limbs were jerking around more and more violently.

"Something suspicious is definitely gong on in this town… It's not safe…" Dr. Bravo exclaimed. A news crew flooded the hospital's room as a reporter and her camera ensemble were trying to get a close-up of Rebecca's fit. Dr. Bravo, while pushing them away, accidentally stepped on Claire's arm. It stopped shaking around violently and it could be broken. Dr. Bravo whimpered with panic as here attempted to locate any dislocated or broken bones. His search, however, was interrupted by the annoying news team.

"This is Amy Lee reporting for Channel 12 News. We are currently live on the scene of what appears to be another victim in the strange cases involving patients here at the GeoCrane National Hospital. There is also a doctor, Dr. William Bravo, who witnessed this horrific event. Do you have anything to say regarding to the accident, sir?" Annoyed, Dr. Bravo flipped the finger to Amy and her camera men. "Fuck you all! How do you even know my name?!"

"Don't you recognize me from Rebecca Chamber's room? You were present in that room, correct?" Amy's eyes turned a grassy green and glowed like a firefly in the night. Dr. Bravo stepped away from Amy.

"Holy crap... Who are you?"

"I am someone you do not want as an enemy."

* * *

**Wow! Another chapter over! I wanted to leave that cliffhanger in there just to mess with your heads. :) You're welcome. Also, I did use Jill's quote for Rebecca because I think that it fit with what she was saying to Lindsay. Anywho, see you in Chapter 10! **

**P.S. Not every thing is how it is meant to be...**

**Please review! :D **


	10. Leon's Escape

**Hi guys! Concerning the last chapter, I got three messages saying that Galff reminded them of Leon, and I really don't see it. Perhaps I should read the last few chapters over again and determine whether or not he does remind of Leon. Anyway, here is Chapter 10! This is the longest chapter I've ever written and I wrote it all in school. If you ever have two free periods in a row for two and a half weeks, you find ways to keep yourself busy. After that, I neglected to rewrite it onto my computer for so long, but here it is! Enjoy! :) **

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Leon's Escape**

Leon tried to convince himself that all of this was a mere illusion, that all of the events that occurred were somehow a dream. His mistakes masked his true feelings, his true intentions. Did he intend to sleep with Elizabeth? Of course not. He didn't want to hurt Claire, but his temptation lead him onto a path that he would never be able to go back. The only thing he wanted at this point was just to gaze into Claire's green, forest eyes and pour his heart out to her. Unfortunately for Leon, being locked in a meta; chamber in God-knows-where doesn't technically allow him to fulfill his wish. He didn't really know where exactly he was being held, the only thing he knew was that he was being kept somewhere in Lindsay's underground laboratory and was potentially going to be killed. His positive attitude, however, quickly erased the mere thought of death from the corners of his mind. He couldn't die here. He needs to see Claire, even though she probably wants nothing to do with him. His wife needs him.

Leon observed the small white room in which his cage was being kept away. Portraits of Lindsay modeling different emotions, followed by a caption written in her handwriting underneath them. This room seemed as if it came out of a movie scene. Designed to make the hostage to run amuck, the walls weren't the easiest to look at for a long period of time. Closing his eyes somewhat helped, although a memory of Claire would pop up every minute or so. He attempted to think of something else, or to physically shake his head, but nothing worked.

He rustled the metal bar, but they wouldn't budge. He banged the palm of his hand against the bars, still no results. The only result he received by shaking and hitting the bars was a visit of Lindsay. Lovely.

"Aw, look at my little pet," Lindsay said, hanging a piece of chicken in front of Leon's face. His mouth watered. He felt a slobber of drool race down his chin. He hadn't eaten actual food in a few days. The only food he would get would be crusts of bread or only crumbs, with the occasional half-full cup of water.

In order to obtain food, Lindsay would have Leon perform special "tricks" daily. Failure to complete these tricks would result in getting nothing to eat or drink. Leon would be that much closer to death by starvation or dehydration.

"You know what we need for you, Leon? A little blue leash and––" Leon grew more and more weary of Lindsay's annoying voice and her demands.

"Will you shut up already? f you're going to kill me, do it now! What are you waiting for?" His pants became sharp and labored. Being Lindsay's rag doll was over.

"Oh, hush!" Lindsay placed her index finger over her lips. "Sounds like my little kitty is getting tired. What's that, Tulsa? Sure, let's wake him up!" A strange nurse wearing a black-dyed version of a typical red and white nurse outfit strolled awkwardly into the room. Leon noticed that the mysterious nurse was equipped with two large pistols, one located on each hip. In her hand sat a remote with a red and green button. Lindsay rubbed her hands together deviously. Claire, where are you?

"Now, now," yelled Lindsay, "It is time for your final trick! My nurse will serve as your temporary assistant! If you pass, you live… with a cost. If you fail, on the other hand… goodbye." Leon didn't care whether he would live in punishment or die in heartbreak, as corny as it sounds.

"Could you just tell me what this stupid test is?" Lindsay gave no response. Instead, she silently left the room, locked the massive metal door behind her and observed. The nurse smiled quaintly, creeping closer to Leon's cage. It was difficult for him to admit, but he was a wee bit terrified. He didn't know what this nurse would do with him. The only thing he cared about was to live and hopefully find Claire on the outside world.

Eventually, the nurse came to a halt and removed her black hood. "I'm back, Leon… did you miss me? I sure as hell missed you." The nurse also removed her entire costume, revealing a red, flowery dress with the two pistols still equipped, along with a metal crossbow. Ada. What the hell is she doing here? Isn't she supposed to be dead? Wait a minute… Is this supposed to be his "final trick"? He would have to defeat Ada in order to find Claire?

"Ada… what the hell do you want? I thought you were dead…" Leon clinched his fists together without even realizing. Guess it became a habit after what happened a few days ago.

"Leon, Leon, Leon… still just as feisty as ever… It's kind of attractive, is it not?" Ada's voice was very hushed, almost as if she didn't want Lindsay to hear what she was saying. "Listen, I didn't want to be brought back, either. I was having too much fun in hell." Ada chuckled.

What was so funny about Leon practically on the verge of death? "Have you heard about the massive outbreaks? They are growing quite rapidly, you know… Even some creatures are appearing in Antarctica. Can you believe it?"

"This as nothing to do with the outbreak right now, Ada!"

"Of course it does! It means everything right now!"

"No it doesn't! Leon napped. His muscles tightened. (Hot!) His heart began to beat so rapidly Ada could faintly hear it. "This whole thing is making me crazy…" Leon fell to his knees. He was at his limit. Between this cage, Lindsay and Ada, everything was moving so fast before Leon's eyes. Every time he blinked, some new tragedy would occur. The worst part was that he could have prevented half of these events from happening if he hadn't made those awful mistakes. What if this is what Lindsay wanted? For Leon to collapse mentally and then, in turn, shut everything out and only cater to himself?

Finally, for what seemed like ages, Ada broke the silence. "I think you would like to know what Lindsay's test consists of, correct?" Of course Leon wants to know! He's been in suspense since Lindsay first informed him about it.

"It's about damn time…" Leon mumbled, grumbling under his breath. He tried to stand, but his legs were too weak to support his weight.

"Well, your test," Ada began, putting her arm through the steel bars to pull Leon's head up. The spy pondered for a minute, "is to fight me. To those doors over there." The two metal doors Lindsay walked out of to observe everything that's happened thus far. Ada projected Leon's eyes to the radiating red light from the top of the metal steel doors.

"It is simply a race. If you touch the handle before I do, the light will turn green and the doors will unlock, allowing you to leave, blah blah blah… We both know that isn't going to happen. If you don't get to door in time, let's just say you ]'ll get your ass burnt. Badly." There's that sinister smile again. She needs to stop doing that, it's freaking creepy.

"Are you ready?" The lock for the door containing Leon in his cage clicked. Ada motioned for Leon to stand beside her. "Good luck," said Ada, offering her hand. Leon smacked it and focused all of his attention on freedom. "Wow, someone's a sore loser. Trust me, you'll need the luck." Leon had other things to worry about.

Lindsay came over a makeshift intercom to countdown.

"Who will emerge victorious? The Raccoon City police officer of the super spy? 3… 2… 1… GO!" A horn blared as Ada and Leon darted to make it to the steel doors. He had to achieve freedom. Dying here would mean one thing and one thing only: failure. Leon kept a steady par, whereas Ada was pushing herself heavily.

"Keep… up… shrimp!" Ada blurted indistinctly. She had been panting profusely and Leon could barely make out what she was trying to say to distract him. He politely gave her the finger to let Ada know that her scheme wasn't getting to him. Before Ada knew it, Leon had obtained a pretty heavy lead over her. He was closing in on the finish line to freedom and Ada honestly didn't have a chance anymore. She knew this, and eventually stopped running all together.

"Go ahead! If it'll make you feel better, kill me again! Lindsay will bring me back again, I know it!" Leon didn't listen to Ada's begging. It was simply another scheme to spare her. It was a waste of her time. Freedom was his only goal.

As Leon approached and placed his hand on the metal door, Ada, limping, managed to close the gap between her and Leon.

"You know your precious wife of yours is in the hospital… All of the emotional torment you put her through… Are you happy with yourself, Leon? Do you think you're just going to find her and she'll forget everything and forgive you? Women don't work like that. Doing that would make your situation worse."

Leon's heart sank into his stomach. Congratulations, Ada. You finally broke him. He couldn't help tears from forming inside his eyes and eventually running down his cheeks.

"Shut your fucking mouth," Leon whispered with his back to Ada. "I have to do something! If I don't, nothing will change! Don't you understand that?" Ada remained silent as the metal door opened and Leon walked out of that torture chamber without looking back.

"Leon! No! You can't leave me here!" The room quickly filled with a yellowish haze and it wasn't before long that Ada's pleading stopped and she lie dead on the cold floor. Leon expected Lindsay to send goons to kill him or to say that it was a diversion of a trap, but she didn't. Was she actually going to let him leave when she has him right where she wants him? Whatever the reason for letting him escape, Leon knew that deep in his heart seeing Claire once more would ignite the flame that burned vigorously at the beginning of their then wonderful marriage. He hoped she was safe and sound (not in a hospital)

waiting for him. Fuck, even thinking about her makes his urge to see her grow even more than ever before.

"Hopefully… she'll forgive me."

* * *

"Ouch", Leon screeched, rubbing his eyes. His eyes had become highly sensitive to the sunlight. It had been a few days since Leon had seen the sun, after all. He noticed his skin was beginning to roast under the intense heat. Frequently, Leon would hear a sizzling sound, as if someone was throwing a barbecue. He and Claire used to throw a barbecue for their friends and family every Sunday for several weeks before the weather took a turn for the worse. Luckily he was near GeoCrane, so he wasn't too far from his and Claire's home.

Walking along the deserted street, Leon observed a sign in the far distance. It was the welcome sign. What luck! Leon was just outside the city limits. Puffs of smoke from the GeoCrane National Power Plant distracted Leon for a quick minute before passing the sign. Running with all of his might did take a toll on his strength, however. Finally! People! Actual living, breathing people! Huzzah! You have no idea how tired he was of staring at a blank wall for days! Unfortunately, the peering thought as to why Lindsay would allow him to just leave from her grasp is unbeknownst to him. The thought hadn't left his mind since his escape. But it was second to his main priority, which was to find his one and only true love.

* * *

**Well, that's it for Chapter 10! I have Chapter 11 written as well, so I'll type that up tomorrow and publish it! Chapter 12 will be the last chapter because I've spent way too much of my time on this and I want to move onto writing new stories. See you in Chapter 11! Please review! :D**


End file.
